


Coup de Foudre

by berrypvrrfect



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboys & Catgirls, Clone Sex, Clones, JongKai - Freeform, Jongincest, Kaicest, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Romance, Science Fiction, Self-Lubrication, Selfcest, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrypvrrfect/pseuds/berrypvrrfect
Summary: Jongin just wants someone to call his own.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> _**coup de foudre:** a sudden, unexpected event or instantaneous and overwhelming passion, particularly an instance of love at first sight, “a stroke of lightning.”_

Jongin has spent most of his life alone.

He grew up as an only child with parents who were rarely ever around. His mother was always off in Paris dealing with her fashion line and his father was a workaholic trying to build his own advertising company from the ground up.

Jongin actually doesn’t mind the fact that he was alone so often. Where most would be resentful towards their parents for being so absent, Jongin was actually proud of them. They always told him as a young child to shoot for the stars and follow his dreams no matter what it took, so who was he to be upset with them for doing just that?

He was all on his own most days. He only really saw his parents a few weeks at a time if he was lucky, but because they worked so hard, he had an easy childhood. He was able to go to private school and get a great education. He never had to go hungry and never had to struggle in any way. Hell, he was even able to go to college at a top university in America just to get his degree thanks to them.

Although, Jongin admittedly got jealous of his friend’s parents who were always home every night and cooked homemade meals for their kids. He always loved spending the night at other’s houses just to experience that family atmosphere despite how much his friends would complain. Jongin _did_ have the lavish and expansive house that all of his friends admired and loved visiting, so sleepovers mainly happened at his place.

But as the years went on, friends came and went. After college, Jongin started working at his father’s company after taking an interest in it as a teenager. It made him happy to be able to shadow his father and allow them to actually spend time together. Three years later, though, his father’s health took a turn for the worse and Jongin was forced to take over the company in his absence.

His father is doing much better now that he’s no longer under so much stress, but Jongin can’t really say the same for himself. He spends night after night trying to make sure all of his father’s life’s work doesn’t crumble in front of his eyes. He’s practically become a workaholic himself.

Jongin’s father really doesn’t approve of just how much Jongin seems to slave over the family business, but he can’t really do anything considering Jongin and his mother agreed to have his father moved to Paris to live with her. All Jongin has to deal with are light scoldings from his father to stop worrying so much about everything and to go live his life the way he wants.

But the thing his father doesn’t understand is that he _is_ happy. He’s happy being able to nurture and help this company grow. He’s proud to be the acting CEO and wears it on his sleeve like a badge of honor.

There’s just one thing that bothers Jongin to his very core, a longing that has creeped in and nestled into his heart.

He has his own little empire, all the money he could ever wish for, but still has no one to share it with. At twenty-seven, he’s still just as lonely as he was when he was six.

The same scene playing on repeat.

Him alone in this big, empty house with no one to be there for him.

To be his friend.

To be his lover.

To be his companion.

And oh, how he wishes that would change.


	2. Part One

“Okay, okay. Real talk here,” Minseok says, a slight slur to his voice. A light tune plays from the radio as Jongin and his co workers sit around the metal table inside the street vendors small tent. It’s hot and muggy, the kind that seeps into your lungs and makes them feel a bit sticky. Sweat gathers on Jongin’s forehead as he watches his assistant, Luhan, pour more flavored soju into his shot glass. He usually protests since Luhan is much older than him, but the other man always pulls the hyung card on him anyway. The rain lightly drizzles from the sky upon the flaps of the tent above them as Minseok tries to get his thoughts together, pointing clumsily at Jongin. “How the fuck do you not have a girlfriend yet?”

The men around him make a sound of agreement, all leaning in and turning their gazes toward him. Jongin gives a shy smile, rubbing the back of his neck. “Guess it’s just not in the stars for me yet.”

Jongdae, his CFO, slams his drink down on the metal table a bit too hard, a loud  _ clang _ resonating. “Bullshit. Ya got everything else in your ‘ _ stars, _ ’” he says, making exaggerated air quotes. “Why not a girl?”   
  
“Who says it has to be a girl?” Taemin quips, giving Jongdae a pointed look as his lips quirk into a mischievous half smile.

“We all know you two fucked when you were teenagers, Taemin. You can stop bringing it up every time we all decide to drink together,” Luhan says, shoving Taemin slightly. 

“That’s probably the only reason he even got his position as Chief Marketing Officer.”

“Right. Or because he never stops running his mouth,” Jongin chimes in, throwing back his shot and reveling in the nice aftertaste of the fruit flavored soju. 

Taemin gives an affronted noise in response as the other five men around them begin to laugh obnoxiously. 

“I will give you this, though.” Jongin looks up from Luhan pouring him yet another shot, directing his gaze towards Junmyeon, his Chief Technology Officer. “If you do have a girl or guy, you hide them damn well.”

Jongin looks away for a few moments, muttering quietly. “I don’t really have anyone like that. I wish I did, but I’m too busy with work to even think about establishing any kind of relationship.”

Minseok purses his lips, eyes glazed as he taps his chin. Jongin thinks that maybe it might be time to cut him off. “Maybe you could try getting a hybrid as a companion instead? I hear they’re pretty great. Luhan has one, don’t you, Luhan?” he blurts.

Luhan nods, munching on some snack the street vendor gave them to go with their drinks. “Yeah, I went through ‘ _ Anima.’ _ We’ve endorsed them a few times. They create custom hybrids to fit your needs and all. I mainly needed someone to help take care of little Yifei while I was at work.”

Luhan is a single father who’s wife left him shortly after they had their daughter together. Jongin’s never asked what exactly happened to split the two of them up, feeling like he would just be prying, but he’s always wondered. After all, Luhan is one of the most genuine people he knows.

“See? Jongin, you should totally check it out. Maybe this is what you’d need. I mean, I don’t mean to speak out of place, but it has to get awfully lonely living in that big penthouse all by yourself.” Minseok gives him a look of sympathy, patting his back. Jongin can’t help but to smile at the affection from the elder.

“No, you’re right. I should look into it. I’m just… a little hesitant because I don’t know if I’m fit to be an owner of another being like that. They aren’t really your standard pet dog or lizard, you know? It’s another intelligent being.”

Jongdae shrugs, turning himself for a moment and tossing his shot back. Jongin rolls his eyes since all of the men around him are actually older than him but they insist on treating Jongin like he’s the hyung just because of his job title. “Well, you gotta try something. Can’t just expect to hang out with us the rest of your life. I don’t know about you, but I think Luhan here is starting to get some grey hairs. He might not last too much longer.”

“Oh shut up. You try to raise a eight year old girl all by yourself and let’s see if you get some grey hairs here and there.”

“I think I would look damn fine with the salt and pepper look, thank you very much, Hannie Boy.” 

Much to everyone’s amusement, the two start bickering as usual, but Jongin is left sitting there with a conflicted heart. He tries not to let it show in his face, not wanting to ruin the upbeat atmosphere since they all  _ did _ go out tonight to try to de-stress and relax, but he can’t help but chew his bottom lip as he becomes lost in his own head.

He’s thought about getting a hybrid quite a few times, actually. But he’s not sure if he’s ready for that kind of commitment. Despite what society perceives them as, they’re still living breathing beings with human genes mixed into their DNA. They’re real creations with their own thoughts and dreams. So who is Jongin to  _ buy _ one like it’s nothing but a new piece of decoration to add to his home? It seems wrong.  _ So _ wrong.

He sighs softly, taking one last shot but leaving just enough in the bottom to cue Luhan that he doesn’t want anymore. When he folds his hands in front of him, about to attempt to listen to one of Junmyeon’s crazy stories from his college days, Minseok slides a little paper card under his hands.

He picks it up and stares at the bold letters spelling ‘ _ Anima _ ’ across the top, a number below it to contact an agent. Jongin looks up at Minseok, lips parted as he goes to speak but the older man cuts him off.

“You deserve someone in your life that brings you happiness Jongin. Someone who will keep you company and actually make you look forward to coming home everyday.” Minseok smiles and Jongin can’t help but chuckle at the way the older man’s cheeks are flushed from drinking so much. “Give them a call and see if it’s something you’d be interested in. The least you can do is check it out.”

Jongin puts the card in his dress slacks’ pocket and gives his co-worker an appreciative look. “Thanks Minseok, really. I’m glad I have you guys to look out for me.”

Minseok waves him off, suddenly trying to grab his glass to turn it rightside up. “Less sappy, more drink-y.”

The CEO spends the rest of the night trying to convince him he doesn’t need any more soju in his system, but every once in awhile his thoughts stray to Anima.

Maybe he should give it a try after all.

 

◇◇◇◇◇

 

Jongin went through countless articles and reviews of  _ Anima _ over the next couple weeks. It’s not surprising that most of what he was finding gave positive remarks about the company as a whole. Jongin’s company itself wouldn’t have helped advertise for them if they had a bad reputation, so that’s another plus. He supposes all of these fantastic ratings could be specifically because  _ Anima _ is one of the only companies that designs custom hybrids. Who would give a bad rating if you’re given exactly what you want? 

Jongin’s still conflicted though. People’s overall perception of hybrids is detestable and they’re seen as nothing more than property in most cases. There  _ are _ laws requiring a certain treatment standard for these hybrids, but there are so many gray areas in them that most people take advantage of them. He wanted to find a hybrid shelter to see if he could at least help one already in need of a good home, but the shelters he called said they barely had any cats that weren’t already in the adoption process.

He supposes that’s a good thing. After all, it’s a damn shame these poor creatures are taken advantage of like this just because they’re made in a lab. It leaves him with only one option, though, and he eventually called to set up an appointment with one of the agents at  _ Anima _ headquarters.

Now he sits here in the agent’s office, white walls making him feel like they’re closing in around him. He tries not to show the other man, someone who introduced himself as Park Chanyeol, that he’s anxious about this whole thing, but he knows it’s practically written all over his face. Especially with the way his bottom lip is practically chewed raw and his eyebags are pronounced, giving off the impression he hasn’t really been sleeping well for a few days. 

And he really hasn’t. This entire thing is stressing him out more than any sort of work related issue ever has.

Chanyeol brings up Jongin’s application on the computer screen as the CEO tries to keep still but ultimately fails, squirming in his seat. Chanyeol’s eyes flit to him for a second before looking back at the screen. “A bit nervous, Mr. Kim?”

“I’d say that’s a bit of an understatement.” Jongin quietly taps his foot, staring at the little cat figurines the man has on his desk. 

“Well don’t fret too much, because your application’s been accepted! That mean’s you’ll be able to start the process of creating your hybrid today!” Chanyeol has a wide grin and bright eyes as he claps his hands in excitement, but Jongin just feels dread settle in his gut. That’s exactly  _ why _ he was so nervous to begin with. A part of him hoped he would get rejected so this rash idea would be over and done with quickly.

Jongin feels two feet tall when the agent across the desk pulls out a thick binder labeled ‘ _ Premade Templates’ _ and starts rattling off details about each hybrid template and flips through the pages. He uses his pen to point to each picture, pointing out the unique features as well as the different options that come with each one.

“For this one, you can choose between yellow, blue, silver, and even a custom red eye if you’re feeling daring. Oh, and with  _ this _ one you may choose a slightly more bluish skin pigment. It makes your hybrid much more unique and will have those around you gawking at its beauty. Trust me, I’ve seen one before and I must say it is  _ gorgeous _ .”

Jongin feels a headache coming on, heart hammering in his chest as it feels like a grapefruit is being shoved into his skull. It hurts to hear Chanyeol speak as if these hybrids are nothing more than a fashion statement of some sort. It’s also slowly overwhelming him with just  _ how many _ options there are, given his price range is a lot higher than most clients that visit. However, when Chanyeol begins to show him the more ‘ _ exotic’ _ templates where the hybrids are more rare and mixed with DNA from animals such as jaguars or tigers, he stops him.

“I just…. sorry, this is just really overwhelming,” Jongin says, rubbing his forehead and trying to think clearly. His stomach is tied in knots and he feels awfully dizzy as he grips the armrest of the chair he’s squirming in.

“That’s understandable. Do you have any questions so far?”

“No, I...” Jongin licks his lips, his voice timid. “I’m not quite sure if this is what I want.”

Chanyeol hums, looking at the CEO with what Jongin can only interpret as sympathy. “There are a lot of options to choose from. You’re welcome to ask for a file of all the hybrid templates sent to you electronically if that would be better. It  _ is _ a pretty big decision to make.”

Jongin sighs, looking down at the binder and flipping back through a few pages. “Do your other clients usually take a while to decide on their hybrid?”

“To be honest,” Chanyeol says, chuckling a bit. “Most come in with a custom template already filled out and ready to be submitted. You’d be surprised at the number of people that come in here already knowing exactly what they want.”

“Really?” So Jongin’s the oddball then. 

“Yes. Actually, we recently had someone come in and ask us to make a clone of himself. Said something like they couldn’t be bothered to go through the multiple options we had and all.”

Jongin perks up at that. “You guys offer cloning?”

Chanyeol blinks, sitting up straight in his chair once he realizes he’s caught Jongin’s interest. “We do. It’s considered a custom template so the pricing would be a bit different from what you see here as far as the human features of the hybrid are concerned. You’re free to choose between a list of breeds if you go with that option, of course.”

Jongin gets a conflicted expression, looking down at the template in front of him of the realistic picture of a hybrid staring back at him from the sheet of paper. He tongues his cheek, becoming quiet for a few moments as he mulls it over.

It’s a bit strange thinking he’ll have a companion walking around his home looking exactly like him, save for the soft cat ears and a tail, but the other options seem like too much for him to handle. How could he possibly choose details of his new companion like this? It’s just insane. This whole idea is just so insane.

But he finds a small part of him wanting this. He knows he’ll try his best to be a great owner and spoil the hell out of his kitten whether the other wants it or not. He’s actually looking forward to possibly sharing his life with someone, regardless of the fact that he’s literally buying the person themselves.

He closes his eyes, sighing softly before closing the binder. He swallows nervously and tries to speak with a firm voice. “I think…. I think I want to go with the cloning option.”

Chanyeol nods, taking the binder from him before and putting it away, pulling out a tablet instead and placing it in front of Jongin. He taps on it, bringing up some sort of list. When Jongin scoots his chair closer, he realizes it’s a list of cat breeds. “I’m just going to bring up the cloning template and print out a few documents for you to take home with you so you understand the procedures you’ll have to undergo for the whole process. While I’m doing that, you can look through the different breeds of cats we offer and choose which one you would prefer. If you click on each option it’ll give you a preview of the breed.”

Jongin takes the tablet into his hand with shaky fingers, his eyes curious as he scrolls through a few of the options. 

It’s still a bit overwhelming, especially when he sees he can even alter the pattern of the fur on the hybrid’s ears and tail, so he picks one of the first few options. He figures there is a certain beauty in simplicity just like there is a certain beauty in uniqueness. While he could choose something like a calico or a tabby, he decides upon a standard black cat.

When Chanyeol returns with the information on the cloning process, he informs him of what he wants and the agent begins filling out the template on the computer screen. He asks Jongin a series of questions, confirming that he definitely wants the hybrid fully cloned as far as body proportions and facial features go. He also asks what color Jongin would like the hybrid’s eyes to be and the CEO tells him he doesn’t really care as long as they are natural to its breed.

A few of the other questions make him feel a bit uneasy, especially when they get to the genetic makeup of the hybrid itself.

“So we offer opting out of mating cycles. Both males and females are able to be affected by it if you choose to keep it, but are both completely sterile so it’s not too big of a deal. Most clients opt out since hybrids tend to be a little more needy or demanding during their heat cycles.”

Jongin plays with his fingers, staring at the computer screen warily. “Will it be bad if I opt out?”

“No, but I will say it might make them a bit restless since we’d be masking over their instincts. It really doesn’t affect them too badly without it to be honest.” Chanyeol taps his pen as he waits for Jongin’s answer.

He’s not really sure how to feel about ‘ _ masking over _ ’ a hybrid’s instincts just because it could be seen as a burden to their owner, but he thinks he’ll regret making such a big decision with only himself in mind. Jongin nods. “I want the mating cycle to stay.”

Chanyeol types something into the template directions, fingers tapping loudly against the keyboard. “Right. And just so you know, when you choose to keep the mating cycle, we give the self-lubrication package as a free bonus.”

Jongin blushes to the roots of his hair, too flustered to do anything but nod hastily, just wanting to get this over and done with as soon as possible. Chanyeol smirks a little, but says nothing as he continues to type in more information.

“Since you chose the mating cycle to stay in the hybrid’s primal instincts, do you wish for us to program it to know right away that it’s your mate?”

“M-Mate?” Jongin’s eyes widen. Maybe Chanyeol is getting the wrong idea. He’s not looking for a sex toy or to make a custom lover.

“Yes. A mate is someone the hybrid knows it can depend on and love. A lot of times it’s easier to just instill in them that their master is their mate. Makes things easier.”

Subtly tightening his jaw in slightly concealed irritation, Jongin declines. “I’d rather the hybrid decide if it wants me as its mate. I don’t mind it being that way.”

The  _ click-clacking _ of Chanyeol’s keyboard resonates in his ears, the agent asking a few more questions before getting down to the final one. He looks up at Jongin, eyes bright with excitement. “And would you like your hybrid to be a male or female? We can still clone you and alter the gender without an issue at all if that’s what your prefer.”

Jongin thinks for a few moments, smiling a little despite his pounding headache. “Male… the same age as me if that’s possible.” 

“Of course, Mr. Kim. Now, if you would just give me your signature on these documents, we’ll be finished finalizing your request. Have you chosen a name yet?”

He shakes his head, signing the blanks on the papers where Chanyeol has put a little ‘x’. “Do I have to choose one today?”

The agent shakes his head. “No, not at all. You have until the hybrid is ready for his behavioral testing to choose a name, but that won’t be for a couple of months since your custom template will take a some time to create.”

Jongin breathes a sigh of relief. It’s good because he really wants to think hard about it and pick something that he’d enjoy saying on a daily basis. Something that he believes even his hybrid would love. It’ll be a tough choice, but at least he has plenty of time.

He signs a few more papers before he’s completely finished, exhaustion creeping up on him as he shakes Chanyeol’s hand and thanks him for all his help. By the time he makes it out of the  _ Anima _ building and goes to hail down a taxi, it’s almost seven in the afternoon.

He can’t believe he had been there since about noon, but his grumbling stomach and his worsening headache indicate the time spent solidifying every last detail of his purchase.

He thinks he may just order take out and pass out as soon as he’s done eating. Maybe he’ll actually sleep properly now that he’s actually going through with this. 


	3. Part Two

Jongin’s feet pad against the cold, tiled floors of the  _ Anima _ building as his loose medical gown brushes against his skin. He shivers, arms crossed in front of his chest. He tries to swallow down the anxiousness threatening to take over his entire being. It’s not easy considering he feels like a thousand ants are crawling underneath his skin as the nurse leads him to the cloning room, feeling way too exposed under his robe and not looking forward to having to be completely naked throughout the entire duration of the procedure.

He took off work for the day just to make sure he has enough time to go through the entire process without having to wait any longer. It’s hard not to think about work, but his colleagues were ecstatic to hear that he’s actually taking a personal day for once in his life. 

They had tried to ask what he was doing, trying to pry and figure out if he really  _ does _ have a girl or guy on the side that he’s deciding to spend time with today. He supposes in a way he’s taking a day off for the sake of his soon to be hybrid, but there was no way in hell he was going to tell them that. In fact, he’s not quite sure how to bring up the fact that he’s cloning himself without coming across as a narcissistic asshole. Jongin knows he’s probably being dramatic, but still. How the hell do you even begin to explain without it sounding like ‘ _ Yeah, I just didn’t like any of the options in front of me so I went with something I knew I would like _ ?’ 

No, he’ll just save that conversation until  _ after _ all of this is through.

Jongin tenses up when the nurse leads him into a large room, the frigid temperature making Jongin’s skin break out into gooseflesh almost immediately. He swallows harshly when he looks at the machine that resembles an MRI, large and circular with a space in the middle just big enough for a person to lay down. There is a table with a pillow attached to the front of the machine and when Jongin looks closer, he realizes there’s a thin blanket on the metal where his body will be laying.

The nurse that was escorting him gives him an awkward smile. “I know it’s freezing in here but we have to keep it that way so the machine won’t overheat.”

Jongin breathes in shakily. “It’s fine. Can I have a blanket to keep warm while I’m…. in the machine?”

She gives him a sympathetic look. “Unfortunately not, Mr. Kim. I’m afraid you’ll have to be completely bare for this procedure to work. From what I’ve been told it’s a little warmer once you’re inside.” She gestures to a little remote. “Press this once you’re ready to begin, then please lay on your back with your head facing up and your arms by your sides. All I can say is try to close your eyes and sleep if you can. It’s a very long procedure, after all.”

He stares at the table. It looks like something from a morgue. He really doesn’t want to do this.

“After this procedure ends, what else will I have to do?”

“Well, since we’ve already taken blood and saliva samples, we’ll just need to collect a few hair samples as well before you’re free to leave.” She points to the little pieces of yellow foam on the table next to his pillow. “Remember to put those in to protect your ears from the noise.”

Jongin nods, his stomach twisting in knots. He’s not sure exactly  _ why _ he’s feeling so uneasy about this whole thing, but it’s shaking him to his very core.

He really  _ really _ doesn’t want to do this, and as the nurse slips out and he lets his gown fall to the ground, he feels his nose start to prick and tears well up in his eyes. He takes the ear plugs and puts them in, unnerved at how quiet everything suddenly is and shivering at the cold air hitting his bare skin. He feels too exposed even if he’s alone in the room and jumps nearly a meter in the air when the machine starts to whirr. He takes a deep breath, trying to tell himself how ridiculous he’s being, that he should be excited to do this since this will make him one step closer to having the companion he’s always wished for.

But that’s just the thing.

After bidding Chanyeol adieu, the last few nights he spent waiting for this very appointment were pure agony. He kept thinking to himself if this is really what he wanted or if he’s just  _ that _ desperate to have someone in his life. He feels pathetic, even now as he climbs onto the metal table and lays down on his back just as he was instructed. 

It’s so cold and Jongin’s heart aches for some reason, feeling shameful that he’s going through with all of this to create someone just to fit his needs. It’s horrible and he thinks he’s a monster for even doing this in the first place, but a small sliver of his heart remains hopeful.

Hopeful that he’ll finally have someone in his life that can be there for him. Not merely as a parent or a friend, but something more. Someone who will be there for him, inspire him, and be a part of everything he does. He doesn’t care if the hybrid doesn’t love him, but he just hopes he can forgive him for being so selfish that he’d go through all of this embarrassment just to create another living being.

“I’m sorry,” he says softly to no one in particular as he presses the button to signal the nurse that he’s ready to begin. He lets his eyes fall closed, taking deep breathes to try to ground himself.  

He’s always had anxiety, and usually does a great job of keeping it under wraps, but because of his conflicted feelings about this entire hybrid thing he’s been all out of sorts lately. Even Luhan has noticed the shift in his usually upbeat and happy-go-lucky mood, but he doesn’t want to burden anyone with it. Everyone around him has their own troubles, so why would they need their boss’ baggage too?

He audibly gasps and almost sits up when the table starts to move. Jongin’s eyes snap open for him to see that it’s bringing him into the tunnel-like area, the machine’s whirring getting louder in his ears despite the plugs. He holds his breath, eyes wide when the table moves until he appears to be swallowed whole by the device. The little opening he’s laying in is tight and the nurse wasn’t kidding when she said it was definitely warmer inside.

Jongin finally takes a deep breath, his heart racing. 

He needs to calm down or else he’ll only get worse.

It’s going to be okay and all of this will be over soon so he should just close his eyes and try to –

A loud, boisterous noise begins to echo in his ears, green lights illuminating from the machine and mapping out his body. They follow up his feet at a slow pace, dancing across his skin. According to the briefing he was given about the entire process, the machine is meant to  apparently measure things like bone density or muscle mass. He breathes out shakily when  the pounding noises of the machine make him flinch with almost every beat, keeping him permanently on edge.

This is for all for his hybrid.  _ His _ hybrid. Someone he can spoil and take care of. Someone who will help him cook dinner every night and watch morning cartoons with him on weekends. Someone who will be a permanent pillar in his life.

It comforts him a little as he lets go of his pride and fantasizes about what his life will be life afterwards. He’ll have someone to tell all of his horrible jokes too, puns he gets from Luhan that always seems to make his daughter roll her eyes and call him lame. He’ll finally be able to go walking in the park with someone who will link arms with him and eat street food with him when he gets hungry.

He can’t wait to have a chance to pet his hybrid’s pretty black ears and hear him purr. Maybe even run his fingers through his hair as they watch movies together.

He’ll finally have someone to share his life with. Someone who will fill the empty void in his heart and rid him of this solemn loneliness that he can hardly admit to himself. 

It’s beautiful, and Jongin can’t help the small smile that’s pulling at his lips just thinking about it. It’s wrong that he’s putting a price on this and creating another intelligent living being just for the sake of his own unhappiness, but all he can do is promise himself that he’ll do right by this hybrid, and perhaps even ask forgiveness for doing this in the first place later.

Jongin’s not sure how much time passes by with these little green lights going up and down his body, but the thoughts of his soon to be hybrid calm him enough to let him fall into a light sleep. It feels short lived, though, because the machine makes a sudden off beat noise that sounds a lot like a fire alarm. It blares and Jongin nearly knocks his head on the top when he startles.

Being disoriented from his sleep, he forgets where he is and immediately panics when the green lights seem to be shining in his eyes now. The walls of the machine suddenly seem like they’re caving in on him and he starts to sob, body frozen in fear and chest so tight that he feels like he’s suffocating. Every breath he releases ricochets off the ceiling of the machine and hits him back in the face, tears streaming down his cheeks. 

Sweat drenches his naked body and he starts to tremble, eyes clenched shut as he whimpers.The noises of the machine don’t do anything to help him in the slightest, only making him cry even more despite not really knowing why.

The nurse must be monitoring his heart rate outside because she suddenly comes on the intercom to the room, speaking calmly. “Mr. Kim we’ll be done in 10 minutes. All we have left is your central nervous system. Are you alright enough to continue?”

_ Is _ he alright? No, definitely not, but if he’s so close to being finished, he shouldn’t stop. Not for something as stupid as a little panic attack like this. 

“I-I’ll be o-okay,” he says, voice trembling. He has to finish. He’ll hate himself if he stops now and has to go through the entire process again.

The nurse gives a small ‘ _ alright’  _ before turning off the intercom and leaving Jongin on his own. He tries his best to calm down, pursing his lips as he breathes in through his nose and out through his mouth.

Jongin’s still horrified by these god awful sounds the machine is making, the pattern of the noises changing every time he just starts to grow used to them. It’s miserable and he continues to cry to himself, but eventually he finishes.

The machine grows quiet and the table seemingly spits him back out, allowing him to sit up and move how he wants now that he’s out of that cramped and confined space. He heaves for air and holds his head in his hands, so relieved it’s all finally over. He doesn’t even notice the nurse run in to check on him, too caught up in trying to remember how to breathe as she throws a nearby blanket over him to cover him up. She tries to talk to him but his ears are still pounding and ringing, making him unable to realize that he’s making small little helpless noises as he shakes his head repeatedly, trying to get himself together.

He doesn’t even know what’s scaring him so badly to have a reaction like this anymore, but the nurse manages to help him calm down a bit. She guides him to take deep breathes with her, her soft, reassuring words making him realize that he’s not in any danger and that he’s okay.

Jongin’s severely dizzy and exhausted by the time he’s finally able to think rationally, barely able to even stand after putting his gown back on. The nurse seems uneasy about letting him go after he’s fully changed and ready to leave, but Jongin assures her that he’ll just call a taxi. She still seems worried, telling him to be careful as he makes his way out of the _ Anima _ building on wobbly legs.

He feels like he’s going to vomit right there on the sidewalk as he tries to hail down a cab even though he hasn’t eaten anything for  _ hours _ . He’s aware he should probably make himself something once he gets home, but he knows the moment he walks through his front door that he’ll go straight to bed.

He’s still really shaken and can sense another anxiety attack threatening to overtake him once again even as he steps into the cab, but he’ll be home soon and he knows, if anything, that that will soothe him. The taxi driver asks him if he’s alright after he takes in Jongin’s pale face and puffy, red eyes, but he just tells him yes, giving him his address right afterwards. 

The ride is quiet and the taxi driver seems to sense that Jongin is indeed  _ not _ okay, but he gives him some space. It’s a little comforting to Jongin just to have someone in the car with him when he feels so weak and vulnerable, even if it’s just a stranger. He knows it’s pathetic but it keeps him calm enough as he watches the car pass buildings and bright streetlights, the sun having already set and allowing the moon to cast its light on the world below.

It’s funny, he thinks, as he hands the driver his money once they reach Jongin’s apartment, that he won’t have to depend on the cheap comfort of strangers anymore. That his days of going to a busy cafe to sip his coffee at a lone table just to be around others when he’s feeling down will soon be over.

And as he makes his way up the elevator and drags himself down the hall to his apartment, throwing his keys on the counter once he’s inside before going to the bedroom to flop on his bed, he can’t help but feel the excitement start to bloom in his heart.

It’s official now. There’s no turning back. He’s going to have a hybrid.


	4. Part Three

Jongin checks himself in the mirror for the millionth time that day, his eyes analyzing every detail of his appearance as he fixes his bangs so they look a bit more even. He rolls his shoulders, pulling at the hem of his soft pink sweater. His white washed skinny jeans and old, faded converse give him a youthful, nonthreatening look. It’s something he read in articles to do when meeting new hybrids: try to look the least bit intimidating as possible.

Of course, this was probably directed at those meeting other’s hybrids for the first time since there was a bit about how “they need to make sure you’re not a threat to their masters,” but Jongin figures it can apply to his situation too.

After two months, he finally gets to meet his hybrid for the first time even though it’ll only be for a few hours. _Anima_ still has to run tests on the hybrid to make sure everything checks out, but Jongin can’t wait for it all to be finished because now, he’s completely ready.

Over the long period of time, he’s accepted the fact that he’ll be responsible for another being like himself and has done extensive research on hybrids in general. He’s gained valuable knowledge about their instincts, mannerisms, and even how to recognize if they’re stressed or unhappy. He’s completely redone his apartment, molding the guest bedroom into something more suitable for a cat. He has the bed up against the window rather than the wall so the sunlight will pour in perfectly, allowing a great spot for the hybrid to nap if the balcony isn’t enough for him.

The balcony itself used to be bare with nothing but a metal table that Jongin would sometimes enjoy his tea at in the mornings before work, but has since been turned into some sort of little paradise. There are potted plants and trees, even a cushioned couch in the middle of it along with Jongin’s original lone table between a few flowers. He bought a second chair to match, hoping the hybrid would join him sometime and keep him company before sending him off to work.

Jongin has to admit that he’s entirely too ecstatic to be able to go see the very person he’s been dreaming of meeting ever since he got home from that horrid cloning appointment. Even now as he gives himself a thumbs up before checking his watch, he has a permanent smile on his face.

He wants to look his best for his hybrid today. After all, first impressions are everything, and Jongin is so worried the other will hate him in any way that he’s done everything he possibly can to prevent that. He even made sure to wear this outfit a couple of times before today so it doesn’t smell too strong of detergent and chemicals. All of the articles and books he’s purchased told him that hybrids fresh out of their growth process are very sensitive to everything, especially smells. Jongin even went the extra mile to buy a small teddy bear for the hybrid and slept with it every night for the last couple of months so his scent would rub off on it enough. He figures it will help his hybrid grow accustomed to his scent so he won’t be so overwhelmed by it when Jongin is finally able to take him home.

Jongin practically skips to the front door, not bothering to check his phone when it dings and signals he’s received a new email from work since it’s the weekend. Whatever it is can wait. He has more important things to do at the moment.

He grabs the small paper bag containing the bear and a thin blanket, slipping on his shoes and making sure he has his keys before he heads out the door. He impatiently taps his foot the entire ride down the elevator, his car already waiting for him outside his apartment building.

His driver gives him a smile when he slides in the back. “Good morning, Mr. Kim.”

“Good morning, Mr. Hwa,” Jongin beams back at him, looking at the suit hanging next to him in a plastic bag. “You picked up my dry cleaning again? You didn’t have to.”

Mr. Hwa chuckles, pulling away from the apartment complex. “It’s the least I could do since I know you’ll be busy this morning meeting your new friend. I was informed by Mr. Kim Minseok that a meeting will take place today at around two in the afternoon. Shall I have you back by then?”

Jongin nods, hugging the paper bag to his chest. “That should be fine. I don’t think they’ll allow me to stay too long with him this morning so I might be back even earlier than that.”

Mr. Hwa is like an uncle to him. He’s been his father’s driver ever since Jongin can remember, and ever since his father handed over the company to him, Mr. Hwa has been his driver as well. Jongin trusts him with anything and even told him all about his hybrid. Surprisingly, Mr. Hwa didn’t even blink twice when he told him, even going so far as to pat him on the back and congratulate him.

Jongin’s grateful for that, and excited to possibly introduce his hybrid to Mr. Hwa when the other is ready. He’s not sure how the cat boy will act at first, especially around strangers, but Jongin is prepared to remain patient. He doesn’t want to push the other in any sort of way or put him in uncomfortable situations.

It’s strange how in the course of the two months it took for the entire process to finish, Jongin is no longer as scared of taking on this kind of responsibility as he was before. There are still those lingering feelings that he’s going to do a horrible job as a caregiver, even now as his driver pulls in front of the _Anima_ building, but he pushes them away for now. Now is not the time to be like this. He’s read in countless books that hybrids can sense moods very well and _fear_ is not the first impression he wants to have on his hybrid.

After all, Jongin can’t wait to finally meet him.

“Thank you Mr. Hwa,” he says as he grabs the bag and steps out of the car. “I’ll text you when I’m ready to leave. Use the company card and grab something to eat, okay? It’s on me.”

Mr. Hwa flashes him a grateful grin. “Thank you, sir. Tell your hybrid friend I said hello.”

“Will do!” Jongin waves as Mr. Hwa pulls away, only turning around and facing the _Anima_ building once he’s out of sight. His heart rate picks up and he takes a deep breath, stomach flipping as he makes his way through the sliding glass doors.

The recovery floor for hybrids fresh out of the creation process is on the seventh floor, so once again he’s left tapping his foot impatiently in the elevator. He pulls at his sweater, feeling his stomach flip again when a hybrid and their owner step into the elevator with him. Jongin tries not to stare, but the sight of the other’s pretty white ears flicking here and there makes Jongin grin. He wonders how _his_ hybrid will look with his pretty black ears and tail to match. Or just what colors his eyes will be since Jongin never specified what he wanted. The excitement has him practically shaking as he grips the bag even tighter.

The elevator dings once he reaches the correct floor, giving a polite “ _have a great day”_ to the hybrid and its owner before stepping out. His eyes are wide as he takes in the half empty waiting room, not sure where he signs in until a nurse clears his throat at the desk to his left.

“Visiting?”

“Uhm, yes. It’s my first time, though.”

The male nurse nods, clicking a few things on the computer screen. “And your name?”

“Kim Jongin.”

“Ah, yes. Your hybrid is waiting for you in the back. I’ll have someone come and get you in a moment. If you could, please fill out these papers.” The nurse slides a clipboard towards him and Jongin picks it up. “It’s mostly just confirming you will be the hybrid’s owner, as well as the hybrid’s paperwork. Like insurance in case it gets sick as well as the birth certificate for it.”

Jongin grabs a pen, nodding. “Okay.”

“Please have a seat and you’ll be called back soon.”

He goes to an empty seat, crossing his leg once he sits down and sighing. He can barely hold still enough to write coherently, too distracted by the fact that his hybrid is on the other side of those double doors, the sign _Recovery_ just above it. It kills him, but he manages to get through most of the paperwork without an issue. He’s saving the birth certificate for last considering he hasn’t actually decided on a name. He wants to ask his hybrid what he likes the most instead of just making the decision for him.

He’s in the middle of copying his insurance details into the paperwork when the doors open to reveal another nurse. He perks up, especially when she locks eyes with him and gives him a small smile.

“Kim Jongin?” She says softly. Jongin stands, dropping the clipboard without realizing and cringing when it makes a loud _clang_. He clumsily picks it up, still holding his paper bag close to him and he nods at her with wide eyes. She chuckles, opening the recovery room door. “If you’ll follow me…”

It takes all of Jongin’s self control to walk calmly to the nurse, heart hammering in his chest when she takes him past a few rooms with other hybrids either sleeping or watching attentively out the doors of their room. With each room they approach, Jongin’s heart practically leaps into his throat, but ironically, it’s not until they reach the end of the hall does the nurse stop.

She turns around, giving him a tight smile. “Your hybrid is in here. He’s been very cranky since he first woke up and we had to give him a few sedatives to keep him calm. Please don’t get too close just in case.”

Jongin blinks. Cranky? From everything Jongin has read, hybrids are usually just really sleepy when they first come out of the creation process. Some may get a little scared and confused, but nowhere has Jongin read that they’re cranky. It makes him feel a bit suspicious of how the staff have been treating his hybrid since he woke up, but he stays quiet about that for now. He just wants to see the other as soon as possible.

When the nurse gets called to another room, Jongin bites his lip. He looks at the number on the whiteboard attached to the door, a few words written there.

_H-IAJ56. Caution: Keep Sedated._

Jongin tilts his head, chewing on his lip for a few seconds before pushing open the door. He peaks in, seeing a hospital bed with monitors all around. He nearly stops breathing when he sees a lump under the blankets rising and falling ever so slightly as the hybrid breathes. He steps in, making sure to be as quiet as he can in case the other is sleeping. He makes a face when he sees all of the lights are turned on in the room, making Jongin even feel like he needs to squint just to see.

He turns off the overhead lights, leaving on the one behind all of the equipment measuring the hybrid’s vitals, the room instead engulfed in a soft glow. He places the paper bag and the clipboard on the nearby chair, wringing his hands together to work up the courage to step closer.

When he finally does, he’s rendered speechless.

The hybrid is lying on his back, eyes closed and plush lips parted as he breathes softly. His skin, despite the dull lighting, has a beautiful caramel tint to it, just like Jongin’s. His hair is a jet black unlike Jongin’s mocha brown, but it’s just as striking against his features and blends beautifully with his black kitten ears atop his head. They currently lay flat, flicking in the slightest anytime Jongin makes any sort of movement. When Jongin peers a little closer, he notices little hairs coming from his ears as well, them blending almost perfectly with the hybrid’s hair.

Jongin feels tears welling in his eyes, covering his mouth when he starts smiling too hard. His hybrid is breathtaking, everything he wishes he could be. They may have cloned him, but the very person before him is mesmerizing, and almost too beautiful to be real.

Jongin has to resist every urge to coo when the hybrid’s eyebrows furrow and his nostrils flare, only looking up at the machines he’s hooked up to when he sees the other’s heart rate rising.

“How does everything look?”

Jumping slightly at the sound of the nurse’s voice suddenly beside him, Jongin turns to look at her for a second, trying to understand what she means. He almost forgot that people look at hybrids as products and not for what they are: real people. Jongin looks back to his hybrid in front of him, speaking softly.

“He’s absolutely perfect.”

The hybrid’s ears stand on high alert now, his eyes cracking open at the sound of Jongin’s voice and Jongin is momentarily in awe at how stunning the other’s hazel green eyes look, even in this dim lighting. There are little flecks of brown mixed in with those beautiful, glossy looking eyes and Jongin feels almost frozen once they lock with his own.

The hybrid looks severely dazed from the sedative medication, blinking slowly as he takes in Jongin’s appearance. Jongin just leans a little closer to give him a soft smile.

“Hey… how are you feeling?” he asks softly, and the hybrid’s eyes flick down to his lips. He doesn’t say anything in return, seemingly too interested in mapping out Jongin’s face. Jongin wonders if he’s seen himself in a mirror yet to know that they look almost exactly alike. “I-I’m Jongin. I’m going to be taking you home with me soon if that’s okay.”

The hybrid still doesn’t respond, only staring at him with tired, but curious eyes. Jongin’s just about to speak again when the nurse interrupts him.

“Have you decided on a name yet? I see in your paperwork that you left the birth certificate blank.”

He glances away from the hybrid for a moment to regard the nurse. “I wanted to talk to him first to make sure he likes it.” The nurse makes a face, looking at Jongin like he’s gone mad, but doesn’t comment on it. Jongin turns back to his hybrid who is still seemingly entranced by his presence.

“I came up with a few ideas for your name… d-do you like Kai?” The hybrid blinks again, shifting a little under the blanket. “I used to go by it during high school when I would go to dance competitions and all.... I-I used to think of it as my other self, the me I always wished I could be.”

Jongin plays with the hem of his sweater nervously. “And you’d be a Kim, just like me… What do you think?”

It takes a few moments, like the hybrid has to think hard about how to move his lips to form words, but eventually he speaks, voice small and hoarse. “Kai… I’m Kai.”

Jongin’s eyes widen at the sweet sound, his heart rate immediately picking up as a wide smile blossoms on his face and his eyes become dewy. He pulls up another chair, sitting so he’s eye level with the hybrid. “Yes, that’s right. Y-You’re Kai.”

He thinks he hears the nurse mutter something about finishing the birth certificate later, but he ignores her as she steps out once again to give them both space. Jongin is too distracted by the way Kai yawns cutely then stares at him again, seemingly captured by the sight of Jongin. He briefly wonders just how many people Kai has had contact with since he got out of the creation process. He seems so taken with Jongin already. It’s cute and Jongin’s not unnerved by the attention in the slightest.

The other’s gaze does give him a bit of a reality check, though. Those beautiful hazel eyes are his responsibility to take care of now. What if he does a horrible job? What if Jongin makes Kai feel unhappy in any way? Or worse, what if Jongin makes Kai wish he had never been created in the first place?

There has to be a reason why dating has never worked on in the past for him, right? Why friends never seemed to stick around very long and left him in the dust so often? He knows he’s probably being overdramatic as usual but this is something that has plagued him almost all his life. The only person he really has from his childhood is Taemin, and even he didn’t keep contact with Jongin until the other man bumped into him on the streets by chance.

Jongin never blamed others for leaving his life and always saw it as his fault. It’s one of the main reasons his drive was so high to create Kai, to bring him home and spend day after day with him. It’s just that now, it’s more apparent than ever that Kai could very well leave him just like the others and he’s not sure why that hurts so much to think about. Even now, he can feel his eyes stinging at just the thought, his heart tightening in his chest. His stomach flips, only this time he feels sick instead of excited.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jongin notices Kai’s hand twitch atop of the blanket covering his stomach. Kai’s looking at him with glassy eyes, obviously wanting something as his ears suddenly flicker and lay flat against his head, his lips parted. Jongin blinks, growing a bit concerned.

“What is it?” he asks quietly, standing from his seat but still leaning over in case Kai whispers something. He doesn’t though. He only looks up at Jongin with sad eyes before gazing down at his own hand, his fingers twitching. Jongin’s eyes flit to the hybrid’s hand as well, trying to understand. He almost looks like he’s trying to reach for Jongin in a way.

Jongin takes his own hand and places it a near Kai’s to see if that’s what he wants, smiling when Kai tries even harder to reach for him, only his fingertips brushing Jongin’s skin. Jongin slides his hand a little closer, letting Kai hold his hand how he wants. Kai wraps his fingers around a few of Jongin’s before sighing through his nose, not quite holding his hand but Jongin finds it endearing anyway.

Kai looks up at him again, ears still flat and gaze imploring. Jongin just chuckles awkwardly, blushing a little when Kai squeezes his fingers. His heart is about to beat out of his chest with how Kai holds his hand so preciously.

“What is it, Kai? Do you need something? I’d be happy to get you whatever you want.”

Kai doesn’t verbally respond, only weakly squeezing Jongin’s fingers repeatedly, and Jongin briefly wonders just how heavily they have him sedated when his gaze goes a little dazed again. Surely there isn’t a reason to warrant him being so out of it that he can’t even move properly. He couldn’t even reach for Jongin’s hand for God’s sake.

Kai seems content when Jongin starts to use his thumb to stroke the top of the hybrid’s hand, but he’s too stubborn to go back to sleep. Instead, he stares at Jongin’s arm, nostrils flaring every once and awhile as he takes in Jongin’s scent and memorizes it. Jongin’s already smitten, especially when he starts to fall asleep from Jongin’s gentle touches only to suddenly wake up, like he’s afraid to go to sleep and for Jongin to be gone.

Jongin tries to remedy that, speaking quietly again. “Would you like to see what you look like?” Jongin’s heart aches whenever Kai visibly reacts to his voice, especially when his ears perk up like it’s the first time hearing it every time. It’s hopelessly adorable and Jongin already knows he’s in deep.

“Here, let me show you.” Jongin reaches into the back pocket of his jeans to grab his phone, leaning in a little closer so his cheek just barely brushes against the strands of Kai’s hair. He opens the camera option and presses it so it turns to the front camera. He places it in front of Kai, hand hovering over Kai’s chest.

Kai’s ears stand straight up and he squeezes Jongin’s fingers again once he sees himself for the first time. His hazel eyes are wide and his lips part in curiousity, head slowly turning to gaze up at Jongin for a moment, then back to his phone. To Jongin’s relief, Kai doesn’t look unnerved or angry in the slightest. In fact, he looks _amazed_. So much that he uses all the strength he can to bring his other hand forward to touch the screen.

He flinches when the shutter sound goes off and Jongin giggles softly, catching Kai’s attention as he looks up at him, his soft ear brushing against Jongin’s cheek when he does so. Jongin taps on his camera roll, showing Kai what he did.

“You took a picture of us, silly.” The picture has Kai’s beautiful green eyes staring so intensely at the screen, head tilted in the slightest. Jongin’s seemingly peaking in from the corner of the photo, and while it’s definitely not his most attractive angle, Jongin’s going to treasure this picture for a really, really long time.

Jongin carefully lets go of Kai’s hand in favor of setting the picture as his home screen, checking a few messages from work real quick before pocketing the device once again. When he looks back down at Kai, the hybrid has a pout on his face, looking very disgruntled all of a sudden.

“Kai?” Jongin is worried for a moment, but then notices Kai’s hand twitching towards his own again. His lips quirk, finding it amusing and comforting that Kai already seems so attached to him.

The hybrid actually _whines_ when Jongin doesn’t adhere to his wishes right away and it makes Jongin giggle softly. He puts his hand on top of Kai’s this time, wrapping his fingers around his palm and smiling down at him. “Is that better?”

“Better,” Kai mumbles, and for the first time, Jongin notices that the other’s heartbeat displayed on the screens hasn’t gone down since he first came in. He’s read that hybrids have a little bit of a faster heart rate than humans, but usually not by this much. It doesn’t seem to bother Kai. In fact, the hybrid actually seems relaxed despite his racing heart.

Jongin nearly stops breathing when the other actually lets a smile bloom on his lips for the first time. It’s small and so undeniably precious, especially when Kai directs that smile from their hands to Jongin himself. Jongin just grins back, wishing at this moment he could hug the hybrid and let him know just how happy he is to finally be able to meet him like this.

Kai looks like he wants to say something, eyes flitting between Jongin’s own and the human waits patiently. He’s half expecting the hybrid to call him beautiful with how taken he looks by Jongin’s smile, but maybe Jongin is being a little too hopeful.

“M’ hungry,” Kai says, squirming like he’s trying to sit up but his body is too weak. “I want food.” The way he says it, like that of a tired child just waking up from a long nap, makes Jongin inwardly coo.

“That would mean I’d have to let go of your hand then,” Jongin teases.

Kai seems very disgruntled by that, gazing down at their hands atop his stomach before smiling reassuringly up at Jongin. “I’ll starve then.”

Jongin snorts, shaking his head and leaning over Kai to press the call button for the nurse. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Take me home,” he counters, a slight slur to his voice.

“You already trust me enough to take you home?”

Kai doesn’t answer that, just weakly squeezing Jongin’s hand and narrowing his eyes out the door to his room. Jongin glances that way too, and not a moment later does the same nurse from before appear in the doorway.

She sputters when she takes in the sight of the both of them, looking distraught. “H-How did you get him to allow you to be that close?”

Jongin blinks, not understanding. “I didn’t do anything…” He looks down at Kai and sees him trying to give the woman a menacing look, but Jongin can tell the hybrid is entirely too tired from the medication to keep it up for long. Kai closes his eyes after a while, turning his head towards Jongin and just laying still. Kai’s behavior only makes Jongin even more suspicious of the way the staff have been treating him.

“He’s hungry. Is there anything I can get him?”

The nurse has a tight smile. “Lunch will be here in a couple hours or so.”

Jongin looks at her incredulously. “If he’s hungry now, then who are you or anyone else to deny him food?”

“I’m sorry Mr. Kim, but if your hybrid actually ate his breakfast instead of throwing it all over the floor this morning we would probably be more willing to give him something.”

Rage immediately flares up inside of him, automatically going into his CEO facade he gets when clients don’t do what he asks. “Are you insinuating that starving a hybrid for throwing a tantrum is protocol around here? Dictating whether or not he gets food is not your job. You’re a nurse, not a trainer. If I don’t get food for Kai in the next ten minutes I _will_ be calling the CEO of _Anima_ to tell him my company will be setting up a press conference to discuss the matters of just how badly the hybrids are treated here, even fresh out of their creation process.” Jongin’s jaw tightens as his eyes flit down to the other’s name tag. “And I’ll be sure to pass your name along, Ms. Choi Minhee.”

The woman goes pale, frozen to her spot and doesn’t say a word. Jongin lets a mocking smile grace his lips. “Now tell me, what’s on the menu for my Kai to eat?”

The nurse’s eyes shift, blinking a few times. “H-He can’t have any solids. I can call the kitchen and request jello be sent up right away.” She gulps when Jongin continues to regard her with an unreadable expression. “W-We have an assortment of flavors if you look at the menu–”

Jongin glances to his left at the little table sitting against the wall, not once letting go of Kai’s hand as he reaches for the sheet of paper. He reads over it for a few seconds, the room falling into a stifling silence before giving the nurse a polite, but tight smile. “I’ll take all three flavors, a few extra strawberry ones as well.”

She bows her head slightly, a quiet “right away, sir,” falling from her lips before she practically sprints out of the room, not forgetting to close the door behind her.


	5. Part Four

Jongin sighs, closing his eyes for a second before sitting at Kai’s bedside. When he opens them again, he notices Kai peering over at him.

“Hello, again.” Jongin says quietly, smiling when he earns a breathy giggle from the hybrid. “Sorry about that. I was just worried that they wouldn’t even give you lunch later.”

Kai smiles again like he did before Jongin called the nurse in. “S’ okay. I like you already. You feed me.”

Jongin blushes, but the small grin stays on his face. He tilts his head, eyes soft. “If you want to nap until your food gets here you can. You look exhausted…”

Kai blinks slowly, like his eyelids are too heavy to bear. “Can’t,” he says, not elaborating.

“And why’s that?” Kai purses his lips overdramatically, like he’s debating if he should say the reason. Jongin thinks he already knows the answer, so he leans in a little closer, bringing their hands up so they rest right above Kai’s heart. “I’m not going anywhere without telling you first, Kai. I pinky promise.”

To Jongin’s surprise, Kai actually knows what that means as he tries to link their pinkies, little tongue sticking out in concentration. Jongin’s not quite sure how he’s going to survive having someone as cute as Kai around all the time, especially when he looks up at Jongin with those bright eyes as he links their pinkies together for him. He’s just so damn adorable.

“See? I won’t be going anywhere.”

“Really?” Kai looks so hopeful it nearly breaks his heart that he can’t even take him home today.

“Really, really. Here, I brought you something. Maybe this will help you sleep.”

Kai’s ears perk up and he lifts his chin to get a peek into the paper bag Jongin left on the other seat. Jongin takes out the bear, letting go of Kai’s hand and letting him hold that instead. He helps him lift his other hand closer to hold it too, the hybrid feeling the soft fur. He sniffs it, nuzzling into it a moment later, and Jongin’s so incredibly happy he bought it for him a while ago.

“Do you like it? I-I won’t be able to see you for a couple weeks, so I wanted you to have something of your own in case you get lonely…”

Kai digs his nose into the top of the teddy bear’s head, sighing audibly. “Smells like you…. Smells good.”

Jongin chuckles, scratching the back of his neck. “Well at least I don’t smell bad to you.” He tilts his head, hands resting on the small guard rail on the side of the bed. “Do you want to lay on your side? You might be more comfortable.”

At the hybrid’s nod, Jongin stands up to help him, knowing he probably wouldn’t be able to move on his own. It takes a few moments, Jongin carefully putting one arm around Kai’s waist and the other on his shoulder to maneuver him onto his side. He gently moves his hips too, surprised the hybrid isn’t as bony as he thought he would be. In fact, Kai seems to have strong thighs underneath the thin blankets, his arms toned as well.

Kai gives a little happy noise when Jongin successfully moves him and at that moment, something long and black peers out from under the blankets. Jongin’s finding himself in awe once again once he notices the hybrid’s sleek black tail curl on top of the blanket. He doesn’t know why but that shocks him more than the pretty kitten ears atop Kai’s head.

Just thinking of them make his hands itch to thread his fingers through Kai’s hair, to scratch lightly behind his soft ears. He hesitates in doing so, though. He wants to make sure Kai’s completely okay with that. It can be taken as an act of dominance, and the last thing Jongin wants is for Kai’s first impression to be a bad one.

He swallows nervously, taking a deep breath and playing with the sleeve of his soft sweater. Kai seems to direct his attention back to Jongin when he notices the other starting to fidget in his seat.

Kai shoots him a glance, like he’s asking Jongin to speak his mind. Jongin licks his lips.

“C-Can I….” Even with Kai’s soft gaze, Jongin can’t bring himself to ask, instead just staring up at the soft black kitten ears sitting atop the hybrid’s head. One of his ears twitches, Kai’s glazed eyes lighting up with understanding after a few moments. He smiles lazily, digging his nose into the teddy bear’s head again and cuddling it to his chest. In the process, he lowers his head, exposing more of his hair to Jongin as an invitation.

Jongin breathes out shakily, his voice cracking without really knowing why. “You’ll let me…?”

Kai hums tiredly, words muffled by a yawn, but Jongin makes out a small ‘ _of course_.’ At that, Jongin cautiously lifts his hand towards the hybrid. He lets his fingers caress the ends of Kai’s bangs, holding his breath as his heart pounds when the silky strands brush against his skin. Kai releases a small sigh, curling up towards the edge of the bed and leaning into Jongin’s touch. Jongin takes that as his cue to continue, pushing Kai’s bangs off of his forehead with tender movements.

It’s quiet as he plays with the hybrid’s hair, eventually getting a bit daring when he thinks the other has fallen asleep, Kai’s heart rate slowing and his breaths becoming deeper. He uses his nails to scrape against the other’s scalp a few times, curving around the base of Kai’s slightly drooping kitten ears. He lightly rubs them, just enough pressure to feel good without inflicting any sort of discomfort. Jongin nearly grins in delight when he notices Kai visibly relax even more into his sleep, but it’s the sound of what seems to be a motor that makes him freeze.

At first, he thinks it’s one of the machines Kai is hooked up to, but when he leans in close, he realizes it’s Kai himself. He’s releasing a resonating purr, the sound steady and calming to Jongin even as his heart seems to go into overdrive.

He’s making Kai _purr_.

His hybrid is _purring_.

He’s read in multiple books and articles that it’s actually rare for a hybrid to purr unless they’re under no sort of stress and are extremely happy. Jongin can understand why. It’s not like hybrids are treated like the holy grail in this society – far from it actually – so it would make sense that most wouldn’t purr. But what makes Jongin so insanely giddy is that he’s only known Kai for maybe an hour at most, but yet here he is, scratching his ears as the hybrid’s rumbling purr resonates in the quiet room. Jongin’s not exactly sure if Kai’s beautiful purr is _actually_ that loud or if Jongin is just tuning out every other sound at the moment to attempt to commit this moment to memory.

Jongin fondly watches Kai sleep, wishing he didn’t have to leave him here at _Anima_ for another couple weeks. He worries for him, especially with how the staff has already treated him. After a few moments of just running his index finger along the soft kitten ear, Jongin decides he’ll have a word with Chanyeol about this since he’s in charge of Kai’s case. Maybe that will help make the hybrid be more comfortable in this horrible place until Jongin can take him home.

He hums softly, singing under his breath in case it wakes the hybrid from his deep slumber. Instead, he just clutches the bear even closer to his chest, his shoulders rising and falling as he breathes.

Kai’s ethereal and he’s already so sweet and open to Jongin that the CEO can’t help but to feel grateful, despite the lingering guilt, to be given this opportunity to be able to have someone like Kai right here with him. It’s comforting just to know that Jongin _actually_ has someone now – that he’s no longer alone just like he has been his whole life.

The next twenty minutes or so is spent with Jongin gently carding his fingers through Kai’s hair as he sleeps. His purring is a bit subdued now but can still be heard as his chest rises and falls ever so slowly. It still sends Jongin’s heart soaring and he thinks he may never grow tired of it.

The nurse gently knocks on the door before coming in, opening her mouth to speak, but Jongin’s glare shuts her up. She glances at Kai’s sleeping form, swallowing and quietly walking over to Jongin’s seat. She hands him the cups of jello, all of them cool to the touch as he cradles them to his chest. He takes the spoon from her, bowing his head in thanks before putting the cups on the tray table beside him. He ignores the nurse as she leaves, trying to make as little noise as possible when he opens the top. He cringes when the plastic crinkles, glancing to Kai.

Kai’s surprisingly wide awake, his hazel eyes wide as he looks at the jello on the table. He sniffs the air, raising his head a little in an attempt to get a closer peek. “.....Food?”

“Yes, and it’s all for you.” Jongin chuckles, scooting his chair closer. He scoops some strawberry jello onto the spoon and holds it up. “This is my favorite flavor, so maybe you’ll like it too.”

Kai perks up, opening his mouth when Jongin brings the spoon to his mouth. Kai’s plush lips wrap around the spoon, and Jongin mimics him unknowingly as he takes it off the spoon, the CEO blushing when he realizes what he’s doing. Kai’s expression visibly brightens once the flavor seems to hit his tongue.

“Do you like it?”

The hybrid nods. “More.”

Jongin feeds him another spoonful, giggling softly. “I used to eat strawberry jello everyday when I was in middle school. My mom always used to tell me I’d turn into strawberry if I wasn’t careful.”

Kai’s ears twitch as he chews the jello before swallowing. “Does that mean you taste like strawberries too?”

The CEO nearly falls out of his chair at the thought. “Uh, no. I don’t think so.”

The hybrid tuts his tongue, giving a small disappointed noise before lazily opening his mouth for some more. The bear is still nestled against his chest and Jongin can’t help but adore the way Kai leans down to nuzzle him after almost every bite of jello.

Kai goes through the strawberry flavor in no time, and it seems he doesn’t have an appetite for the lime and orange flavors. Jongin softly begs him to at least eat one other one since he hasn’t eaten anything all morning and after a little coaxing, Kai starts on the lime flavor.

“You know, I have your room all ready for you when you come home with me.”

“My room?” Kai tilts his head, obediently taking another spoonful. He still seems a little out of it and still can’t seem to move around, but at least he seems more alert now that he has some food. Jongin can’t even begin to explain the stress boiling up inside him at the fact he has to leave Kai _alone_ soon. He has no idea how he’s even going to break the news.

“Yes. You even have your own little space on the balcony so you can sit in the sun if you’d like.” Jongin smiles when some jello somehow misses Kai’s mouth and he uses the spoon to catch it before it falls on his hospital gown.

“I don’t want it.” Jongin blinks in surprise, worried maybe his research may have been wrong. Kai looks at him, though, a small pout on his lips. “I don’t want it without you.”

The CEO brings his hand to his lips, trying to cover the smile growing there so Kai wouldn’t think he’s laughing at him.

God this hybrid is too cute for his own good.

Jongin feeds him the last bit of jello, putting the empty container and utensil aside in favor of taking Kai’s hand instead. “What am I going to do with you?” he asks again, fondly.

“Take me home,” Kai replies once again, a hushed tone of desperation there that Jongin didn’t pick up on before. It breaks his heart a little.

“I wish I could.” Kai’s ears lay flat against his head, and Jongin squeezes his hand to try to comfort him. “But I will soon. They just have to make sure you’re all healthy before I can.”

Jongin is about to try to give a reassuring smile, but he falters when Kai’s expression visibly falls. The hybrid stares down at his bear, nuzzling into it. “But what if m’ not healthy?”

He’s not sure what to do, especially with the look on the other’s face, but Jongin decides to throw caution to the wind and bring Kai’s hands to his lips. He presses a gentle kiss there, resting Kai’s hand against his cheek right afterwards. Jongin gives him a concerned look, Kai’s soft skin brushing against his own.

“Don’t think like that. You’re going to be just fine.” Jongin’s not really sure what he would do with himself if he _wasn’t_ fine, not after setting his heart on finally having someone in his life like this.

Kai still doesn’t seem convinced, but he gets a little distracted by the warmth of Jongin’s cheek against his knuckles. His eyes are a bit dazed again, those speckles of brown seemingly sparkling as he tries to touch Jongin’s face a little more. The CEO lets out a breathy giggle when the other’s fingers accidentally brush his eye, knowing he really doesn’t have complete control of his muscle movements but not complaining in the slightest.

“I like this,” Kai says, gaze focused on Jongin’s lips.

“You mean my face?”

“Mhm.” The hybrid clumsily cups his cheek, and Jongin presses his own hand over top in return. “It’s pretty.”

“I think you’re prettier,” Jongin teases, taking the compliment to heart. He’s never really been called pretty before.

“No,” Kai says, frowning a little as he drags out the word in a childish manner.

Jongin tuts his tongue, unable to wipe the fond grin off his face when the sound makes Kai's ears perk up. The hybrid looks at him, eyes still glazed with sleep and expression exhausted. These sedatives must really be hitting him hard. Biting his lip, Jongin looks at the bag hanging from the IV stand. He looks a little horrified at how fast the drip is, getting up and leaning over Kai to read the label.

It's definitely not saline, not with that yellowish tint to it, and when Jongin looks up the name of the medicine on his phone, his suspicion is confirmed. It's the sedative known for being used on hybrids when they're too rowdy or deemed uncontrollable. Jongin hesitates, doubt crossing his mind for a moment since the nurses would surely have a reason for keeping Kai so heavily sedated, but then he remembers the situation with the food and sticks to his guns. He slows down the drip by pressing a couple buttons on the machine, holding his breath and waiting for an alarm of some sort to go off. When there aren't any, Jongin breathes a sigh of relief.

"Jongin..." The CEO glances down at Kai, feeling a rush of sympathy for how pathetic and lethargic his hybrid looks right now.

"What is it, kitty?" Kai blinks slowly a few times, not seeming to actually want anything but Jongin's attention back on him. Jongin just chuckles, sighing as he sits back down and takes Kai's hand into his once again. "Do you want to know more about your balcony?" Kai makes a little noise of discontent, and Jongin corrects himself. "I'm sorry – _our_ balcony."

Kai nods, a small smile on his lips at the correction.

“Okay,” Jongin starts, still eyeing the IV drip with a concerned look before bringing his attention back to the hybrid. “Well, there’s a bench to lay on, a small table with two chairs, and lots of plants. There are a few flower baskets hanging from the awning as well.” Kai’s ears flicker as he listens, that dazed and unfocused look that had been in his eyes starting to waver. Jongin leans in and takes his hand again, about to ask him how he’s feeling, but the hybrid beats him to it.

“You said I had a room,” Kai mutters, his voice a little clearer and more properly enunciated than before. “Why can’t I sleep in your room?”

“My room?” Jongin asks, looking back over at the bag that holds the sedative again. “Are you sure?”

Kai nods again, seeming indignant. “Yes.”

Jongin opens his mouth to speak, but the door to the hospital room opens again, the nurse from before entering cautiously, her voice quiet, but insistent. “I apologize, Mr. Kim, but visiting hours are nearly over.”

Kai looks over at the nurse with a sour expression, and Jongin thinks he can hear a stifled hiss coming from the hybrid.

“Is it customary for visiting hours to end at two in the afternoon?” Jongin asks incredulously, his stern tone from earlier being utilized again.

The nurse balks, holding the clipboard in her hands close to her chest. “Your hybrid is due for a medical examination in half an hour. I’m sorry, but we have certain protocol that we must adhere to.” Jongin frowns when the nurse looks over towards the IV drip, her lashes fluttering when she sees that the dosage has been adjusted. “I’m afraid you’ll have to allow me to correct the drip on his medication.”

“I don’t want you to,” Kai interjects, tensing in the bed and sitting up of his own free will, still a bit sluggish, but in more control of his movements. He turns to Jongin, and Jongin thinks the hybrid is about to ask him to stay or to stop the nurse, but he reaches for Jongin’s hand instead, giving him a pointed look. “Don’t worry about me,” he starts, surprising Jongin. “I’ll be just fine.” Kai’s eyes leer over at the nurse. “You’ll be able to take me home soon.”

“Wait, why is the dosage so high?” Jongin asks the nurse without looking at her, his eyes staring at the hybrid. “Are you sure you’re alright?” he asks Kai this time.

“I’m sorry sir, but he’s been quite… obstinate towards the staff. It’s for everyone’s safety,” the nurse answers nervously just before two more nurses enter the room, seemingly to assist her. “Please be assured that he’s receiving the best care.”

“That remains to be seen,” Jongin quips harshly, looking back at Kai when he feels his hand being tugged.

“I’m fine,” Kai asserts as he stares daggers at the three nurses. “Go home and wait for me.” Jongin moves to object, but Kai’s grip on his hand grows stronger. “Please.”

Jongin hesitates, at a loss for what to do. He knows he has to leave, but he has a horrible feeling swirling in his gut. He takes in the serious look in the hybrid’s eyes, briefly thrown off at just how much the sedatives were really affecting him. There’s a certain glint in his eyes now, something Jongin can’t quite put his finger on, but he can tell Kai seems to be mostly worried for _him_ rather than himself.

The CEO licks his lips, nodding slowly. He glances from the nurses to Kai again, putting his other hand atop Kai’s and squeezing. “Just…. please be careful,” he whispers, so lowly that the nurses can’t hear him over their mindless chatter. Kai’s ears flicker and the gentle caress of the hybrid’s thumb on his hand tells him he understands.

Jongin waits a few moments to see if he would respond verbally, but that hazy look is starting to enter his eyes again. Jongin glances to the IV drip to see that it’s been turned up again and he feels anger flare up inside him that the nurse would do such a thing while he’s distracted.

“Mr. Kim,” the nurse urges, gesturing to the door.

“Don’t you dare ‘Mr. Kim’ me. My hybrid told you not to turn up his IV but you ignored his request and did it anyway – ”

“Sir, I – ”

Jongin gives her a cold look, eyes narrowed. “ _Do not_ interrupt me.” The nurse closes her mouth quickly, stunned into silence. “You _will not_ so blatantly ignore Kai when he asks for something to be done or not to be done. You _will_ get him food _when he asks for it_ and you _will_ adhere to his requests when he makes them. If you are so damn worried about your staff’s safety, I expect a phone call so I can come and witness just how _unruly_ he’s acting. As an owner, customer, and _family member_ of this hybrid, I have every right to demand so. Is that clear?”

The nurses gulp, and Jongin seethes. “I said, _is that clear_?”

“S-Sir, I – ”

“No,” Jongin declares. “I expect to hear a ‘yes sir’ or a ‘no sir’ so I can reiterate the point since you seem too distracted to comprehend what I’m saying. So?” he addresses the nurse expectantly.

“Y-Yes sir…”

“Good,” he says, giving one last glare to all of the nurses. His eyes flit to Kai, and his expression softens. He hardly noticed that Kai had grabbed his other hand and laced their fingers together too, his grip much weaker and more fragile as his eyes struggle to stay open. Jongin carefully takes his hands and wraps them around the teddy bear, adjusting it so Kai can easily nuzzle it even in the state he’s in.

He pets his hair a few times, gently rubbing behind his ears as he watches the nurse slightly lower the pace of the IV drip. He whispers quietly, leaning in so Kai can hear him properly. “I’ll come back. I’ll make sure you’re okay.”

“No,” Kai whispers back, lips barely able to move from how exhausted the sedatives are making him feel. “Stay home. M’ fine.”

Jongin sighs softly, feeling bile start to rise in his throat. Oh how Jongin wishes he could just take Kai home now. This entire situation shouldn’t be happening in the first place, not to someone as sweet as his hybrid. The fact Jongin can’t even properly protect him makes _him_ feel helpless. That’s your job as an owner, right? To love and protect. Jongin can’t even do that right, it seems.

Kai whimpers, like he’s trying to get Jongin’s attention. When the CEO looks at his face again, it’s like the hybrid is trying to smile. “Go… sit on our balcony,” he slurs.

It takes all Jongin has not to suddenly cry, but he manages to keep his composure. “I will Kai… Sleep for me, alright?”

“Mmm…” The hybrid hums. He doesn’t seem as out of it as he was when Jongin first entered the room, but the medication is still dosed high enough to keep him from doing much more than that.

Jongin begins to shuffle out of the room reluctantly, tugging on the ends of his sweater sleeves before giving one of the nurses a piercing glare when he sees them about to outstretch a hand towards him to guide him out, the nurse stopping in their tracks and bowing politely instead, letting him leave of his own accord. Jongin takes one last look back through the doorway at his hybrid before steeling himself, willing to make his feet move down the long hall away from him.

The elevator ride down is too quiet. The light music playing through the speakers doesn’t even reach Jongin’s ears. He fidgets nervously with his fingers until the sound of the elevator door pinging for the ground floor startles him.

Something isn’t right. He fixates on every moment, every detail of their first meeting, and he remembers how he pictured it would be, and he’s assaulted by how different the two pictures are. What he thought would be all smiles and questions of getting to know each other turned into more questions that he didn’t even know he’d be asking himself.

What kind of company is this? Why do they insist so strongly on sedating his precious, perfect hybrid until he can barely speak? How could he let this happen?

Jongin could feel himself start to become consumed with the lingering feeling of responsibility for what was happening. _Anima_ can’t have been that prestigious of a company if they allow this sort of misconduct to occur, and _he_ was the one who signed off on the endorsement. _He_ was the one who commissioned them to create Kai in the first place. Who else would be to blame but himself?

Jongin stares at the pavement. Somehow his feet had led him outside near the car, and as he looks up, he can see Mr. Hwa’s concerned expression and his lips moving, but he can’t quite make out what he’s saying until the buzzing sound in his skull starts to quiet down long enough to let him listen.

“Come along, Mr. Kim,” Mr. Hwa states softly, leaning a hand on his shoulder before gently guiding him into the backseat of the car. He pulls his phone out briefly and seems to be making a phone call, but Jongin doesn’t quite catch what he says or who he’s calling.

The car starts moving. When had it started moving? Jongin couldn’t remember. The only thing he could see was the blurred floor of the backseat behind the tears that threatened to spill out of his eyes. His chest is tight, but he tries to keep breathing for the sake of Mr. Hwa. The last thing he wants to do is burden him in any way.

He’ll be fine.

He’ll be okay.

He’ll be at the office soon, so there’s nothing to worry about. He’ll be able to shut himself behind the doors of his office and just… wait.

He suddenly focuses on the buildings and street signs whizzing by.  Where is he going? This isn’t the way to work.

He blinks, panicking when tears run down his cheeks. He wipes them quickly, vision clearing only for a second. Jongin clears his throat, cursing at himself when his voice wavers. “Mr. Hwa? W-Where are we going?”

Mr. Hwa speaks softly, in a soothing matter like he always did when Jongin was little. “I called in and told your CFO that you will not be able to come in today. He said that was perfectly fine.” Jongin unknowingly sighs in relief. “I also made a call to Taemin and he said he would be coming over later to have dinner with you.”

Jongin can’t hold back the way he suddenly chokes on his tears, nodding and shakily wrapping his arms around himself. He hates breaking down in front of Mr. Hwa because he feels like a fatherly figure to him and doesn’t want to seem weak, but it happens every once and awhile. Luckily, Mr. Hwa always knows just what to do without fussing over him too much unlike Jongin’s mother or father. They usually nag him to death, questioning what’s upsetting him so much that it just makes him cry even harder. Needless to say, his teen years resulted in many fights between him and his parents, when they _were_ around, of course.

“T-Thank you,” Jongin says quietly. He pulls out his phone when he feels it vibrate. He goes into his messages to see a run down of a couple of small meetings from this morning as well as Minseok’s encouraging text to take his time coming into work tomorrow. He breathes out a shaky sigh, pressing the home button on his phone to make a quick call to Junmyeon to make sure he’s absolutely okay to not come into work today, but he pauses.

He takes in the picture he set as his home screen earlier, Kai’s curious, hazel eyes looking at the screen as Jongin’s eyes crinkle from smiling too hard in the background. Jongin smiles a little, feeling himself significantly start to calm down.

It’s okay.

While he feels so useless at the moment, he can still raise hell with _Anima_ and try his hardest to make Kai’s time there brief. He’ll use everything in his power to make sure Kai is treated the way he deserves to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow us on twitter [@berrypvrrfect](https://twitter.com/berrypvrrfect)


End file.
